Jade's Story
by Chaoslady12
Summary: Steven, Connie, Peridot and Lapis discover Jade and help her recover
1. Who is She?

Steven: hey Connie! how are you?

Connie: hi Steven! I'm good I'm just off to visit the Barn.

Steven: Can I come!

Connie: Sure.

 ** _At the Barn_**

Peridot: Hey Connie, Hey Steven.

Lapis: Steven!

Steven: Hey Lapis, Hey Peridot.

Connie: so, Lapis and Peridot anything new around here.

Peridot: we found this girl.

 ** _Peridot shows Connie and Steven a girl sleeping in hay._**

Steven: how long has she been out?

Lapis: 4 days. We found her at the bottom of a cliff.

Connie: I'll my mom

 ** _Connie calls her mom and tells her she found an injured girl so Connie's mom comes to the barn._**

Connie's mom: I'll take her to the hospital. You did well to call me Connie.

 ** _Connie's mom takes the girl to hospital._**


	2. Jade?

_**A week later the girl wakes up.**_

 _ **?: …**_

 _ **The girl finds she can't talk.**_

Steven: Connie will she be ok?

Connie: mom says the girl won't be able to talk for a while thanks to the fall she also broke her leg.

 _ **Steven gives the girl paper.**_

Steven: you write stuff down right?

 _ **The girl nods and writes down her name.**_

Steven: Jade? Is that your name?

 _ **Jade nods.**_

Steven: guys her name is Jade!

Connie: That's Steven and I'm Connie.

Peridot: I'm Peridot.

Lapis: and I'm Lapis.

 _ **Jade smiles and writes what happen to her.**_

Steven: A Bully pushed you? Connie what is a bully?

Connie: Someone who hurts you.

Connie's mom: ok you lot get going home. Jade needs rest if she is to get better.


	3. Back to the Barn

_**The next day.**_

Steven: Morning Jade.

 _ **Jade writes down what's for breakfast.**_

Connie: here I made them

 _ **Connie hands Jade waffles and Jade starts to eat.**_

Connie's mom: she's able to go back to the barn today.

Steven: I'll call Peridot

 _ **Peridot and Lapis comes the hospital**_

Lapis: I don't like is place

 _ **Jade sees a mirror and brushes her long blond hair away from her green eyes.**_

Steven: do you need help Jade?

 _ **Jade writes down that her hair is in the way.**_

Connie: oh, here let me help.

 _ **Connie puts Jade's hair in a bun, Peridot and Lapis takes Jade to the Barn.**_

 _ **At the Barn.**_

 _ **Lapis puts Jade on a bed.**_

Lapis: you can rest here Jade.

 _ **Jade writes down thank you**_

Steven: me and Connie must go.

Lapis: bye Steven


	4. Jade Talks?

_**A week later Jade is starting talk again.**_

Jade: Lapis?

Lapis: You spoke! that's great! what's wrong?

Jade: Where is Steven?

Lapis: on a mission Jade. Why?

Jade: I need him.

Peridot: Why do you need Steven?

Jade: he found me right? he must have my necklace?

Peridot: no we found you not Steven.

Jade: where's my necklace?

Lapis: you mean this?

 _ **Lapis shows a necklace with a green gem.**_

Peridot: what is that?

Jade: Is a jade.

Lapis: it's pretty.

 _ **Jade puts the necklace on.**_

Jade: thank you Lapis.

 _ **Sees a book.**_

Peridot: Connie left it for you.

 _ **Reads the Title.**_

Jade: The history of Gemstones sorry is book isn't for me.


	5. Stevonnie

_**4 Hours later Steven and Connie come to check on Jade.**_

Steven: How is she Lapis?

Lapis: She's better.

Jade: Steven?

Steven: You can talk! That's great!

Connie: did you read the book I lefted for you.

Jade: Sorry its not my type of book.

Steven: tells about yourself Jade

Jade: im 19 years old and I have bad memorys.

Lapis: Join the club.

Jade: im kinda hungry

Steven: here I got you some donuts.

 _ **Jade eats the donuts.**_

Steven: Peridot Lapis sit down me and Connie have something to show you.

 _ **The two gems sit down as Steven and Connie hold hands.**_

Peridot: wait this look like what you and and Amethyst did before…

Lapis: Before? Before what?

 _ **Steven and Connie fuse.**_

Lapis: STEVEN!? DON'T WORRY I'LL FREE YOU!

Stevonnie: Lapis Steven is fine.


	6. The past can hurt

Jade: what's that called?

Lapis: Fusion.

Peridot: Oh no lapis is scared and mad. Steven Connie unfuse please.

 _ **Stevonnie unfuses.**_

Steven: you ok lapis _?_

 _Lapis: I'll be fine Steven_.

Peridot: no you won't! You still think about her don't you.

Lapis: Peridot I'm fine really.

Jade: who's her?

Lapis: I don't want to talk about it.

Jade: that's ok. You have open wounds they need to heal like me.

Steven: Lapis doesn't look hurt?

Connie: Jade are you sure you don't want Steven healing you.

Jade: yea I'm sure. I need to heal anyway.

Connie: tell us more about yourself.

Jade: I was adopted and all my life I was called I monster I'm half Russian and half German. I was 9 weeks old when they give me up. The USA toke me from an abandoned house. At 1 I was with my foster family and they named me Jade in fear if I had a un-English name. Things was fine till I was 4 they tried putting me back into the orphanage but it wasn't standing anymore they had to adopt me. When I was 8 other kids knew where I was from a nicknamed me monstrous kid. Then the bullying started the other kid hated me they wanted me dead. This bully Sam was the one that pushed me off that cliff.

 _ **Connie is now in tears**_

Lapis: wow that's harsh.

Peridot: you didn't have to tell us you know.

Jade: I know. But I wanted you know talking about want hurts you make you feel better.

 _ **Jade lays back down on to the bed to sleep.**_


	7. A mum and her Sapphire

_**The next day Jade is trying to stand up.**_

Peridot: no. sit back down.

Jade: Peridot?

Peridot: morning Jade.

Lapis: oh she's awake.

Jade: morning.

Lapis: Jade can I ask where did your necklace come from?

Jade: it was given to me by my birth mother. Why?

Peridot: did you know there's a message on the back?

Jade: what?

 _ **Jade look and sees the message.**_

Jade: my dear child, if your reading this then please know that I'm sorry. To me you will always be my little Sapphire.

Lapis: Sapphire?

Jade: that must be my birth name.

Peridot: wow.

 _ **Steven comes by.**_

Steven: Jade do you want to go for a stroll.

Jade: but I can't walk on my leg yet?

Steven: I got a wheelchair for you.

 _ **Steven helps Jade into the wheelchair.**_

Jade let's go!

 _ **While out and about.**_

?: hello young man can you help me?

Steven: sure what's wrong?

?: I'm looking for my Sapphire, my child.

Jade: What happened?

?: some years ago I had to give her up.

Jade: I'm Jade and he's Steven __

_**The lady gives Jade a number.**_

?: Call me if you find my girl I want to tell her I'm sorry.

Steven: we will.

 _ **The lady walks away.**_

Jade is she my mum?

Steven: But your Jade not Sapphire.

Jade: Sapphire is my birth name.

Steven: wow. Are you ok?

Jade: yea I'll be fine. Let's get some food.

Steven: yea.


	8. A Pizza Dinner

_**At Fish Stew Pizza.**_

Kiki: hey Steven.

Steven: hi Kiki do have anywhere me and Jade can sit.

Kiki: Who is Jade?

Jade: down here in the wheelchair.

 _ **Kiki looks down and see the blonde haired and green eyed teen.**_

Kiki: so your Jade?

Jade: yes I am

 _ **Kiki helps Steven and Jade to a table and get them some juice.**_

Kofi: afternoon Steven what will you like today and who are you?

Jade: I'm Jade and can I have Hawaiian pizza please?

Steven: can I have the meat lovers pizza Kofi? __

Kofi: right away.

 _ **Kiki gives them the juice.**_

Kiki: enjoy.

 _ **We drink our juice as we wait.**_

Kofi: here's your food.

Jade: wait Steven.

Steven: why?

 _ **Jade cuts the pizza's in half and gives myself half of the meet lovers and gives Steven half of the Hawaiian.**_

Steven: good idea.`

 _ **They eat the pizza.**_


	9. The Flashback

Jade: Steven can I wash up at yours I stink.

Steven: yea sure you can.

 _ **Jade take a bath at Steven's**_

Jade: who am I? What am I?

 _ **Suddenly Jade has vision**_

 **She sees a Jade stone on earth hating all the fighting.**

 **Then sees the jade hiding herself for years till it was all over.**

 **One day the Jade met a family of humans and thought that she would like to live like a human too.**

 **One day the Jade found a way to give up her powers and memory's to become a human child and her gem become separated from her.**

 **The human family put the gem in a necklace. They called her Sapphire as they knew she wanted a different name and they liked the name.**

 **But soon the humans became poor and they could not afford to keep her so they left her at an adoption centre. In hope's she could have a better life.**

Jade: ahhh! Was that me?

 _ **Jade cries after seeing that.**_


	10. Bloodstone and Rose Quartz

?: Come on Rose.

Rose: im coming Bloodstone.

Bloodstone: hey Rose look at that girl.

 _ **They look at Jade shopping wth steven for new clothes**_

Rose: oh my that human look like that gem we help a long time ago.

Jade: hey steven look at that dress.

Steven: it will look good on you Jade.

Bloodstone: her name is Jade just like the gem we help.

Rose: what if it is her.

Bloodstone: but shes human not a gem.

 _ **Jade leaves the store with the green and blue dress.**_

 _ **Back at the barn**_

Peridot: welcome back Jade.

Lapis: do you need help?

Jade: can you get me to my bed im kinda tired.

Lapis: ok.

 _ **Lapis flys Jade to her bed.**_

Jade: thanks Lapis.

 _ **Jade sleeps**_

Steven: Peridot Lapis I think Jade is hideing something.

Lapis: Like?

Steven: I saw her memorys guys Jade was a gem.


	11. They meet

Perdot: WHAT? B-b-but how is that possible?

Lapis: is she a gem now?

Steven: no she give up her gem form to be a human baby.

Peridot: WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?

Steven: she hated the war.

Rose: and then we helped her hide.

Bloodstone: she look so lost and Rose felted the need to helped.

Peridot: who are you clods?

 _ **Steven stares at Rose as he hasn't see anther Rose before and out of it's gem. Lapis looks at Steven.**_

Lapis: Steven they are more gem should me get the crystal gems.

Steven: no its ok um hi im stev

 _ **Rose hugs steven as bloodstone rolls her eyes. Lapis and Peridot get worried.**_

Lapis: let him go!

Rose: sorry so sorry.


End file.
